


Déjà Vu

by Vargras



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I know there's like no Mythrex fics at all so hopefully this helps a tiny bit, so many questions so little time, why are Mythra's visions never addressed, why does she never talk with Jin at all in Morytha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargras/pseuds/Vargras
Summary: During a short stop in Morytha, Mythra and Jin come to an understanding of sorts... and Mythra admits a thing or two to someone very dear to her.





	1. Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Am I doing more one-shots to put off doing work on Mercurial and Afterlife?
> 
> Absolutely.

For once in the time since she had come to know him, she couldn’t figure him out.

Rex’s reasoning for sparing Jin flew directly in the face of all logic. After all, he was an enemy. He had attacked them all time and time again, had no doubt killed countless innocents, had taken Pyra and Mythra both away, and had even _killed_ Rex all those weeks ago -- and still he had been spared. He was an enemy, and Rex had been _very_ aware of that fact, even mentioning it himself when the former Paragon of Torna had questioned him on it.

And still, he outwardly bore no grudge. Jin had been soundly beaten just moments before, and was clearly in no condition to fight or even defend himself from the monstrosities of Morytha. Perhaps that had been why Rex had lent a helping hand to him. Or… perhaps more importantly, it was simply in Rex’s nature to help those who could not help themselves. Perhaps that was the same reason why he had asked her to do what she could to mend the Flesh Eater’s broken core crystal.

They had decided after that to take a brief break while Jin recovered. Despite Brighid’s and even her own protests, Rex staunchly refused to leave him behind. Not in this hellhole, at least. Poppi seemed to approve of the decision, and she certainly wasn’t about to disobey her own Driver’s wishes, and so the matter had quickly been settled.

And… now she was sitting next to Jin while he simply sat propped up against a broken piece of stone, though it seemed far too smooth to simply be natural. Surely some part of the desolate city they had all fallen into. And despite the countless things she wanted to say to the man she last fought alongside five centuries ago, she found herself tongue-tied.

Amusingly, he was the one to break the proverbial ice. “...Mythra. Thanks for earlier.”

“For what?” She blinked, turning to face him. “Fixing your core crystal?”

A curt nod.

“...You should be thanking Rex, not me. He’s the one who wanted to help you. I’m sure if it had been left up to me or Brighid, we would have left you for dead.”

“I see,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I suppose it’s what I deserve by now.”

“Yeah. It is.” Mythra huffed, pulling her legs to her chest as she quickly pondered her own choice of words just now. No doubt Rex would be… less-than-approving of them. “...sorry. That was a bit harsh of me. Just… I dunno. It feels like there’s so much I want to say to you, but I don’t know _how_ to say it. So many things I want to _ask_ you. After all, it’s been--”

“Five hundred years.” He turned to face her, the blood red crystal on his forehead barely visible through his hair. “A lot can change. The world. Humanity. Us.”

“Yeah… though when you said ‘us’, did you mean Blades, or… us, as individuals?”

“The latter. The life of a Blade certainly hasn’t changed in the time since Torna. But, you and I, we’re special cases. We live on through the years. We remember.”

“Well, _you’ve_ certainly changed,” she said, with the slightest hint of bitterness and venom in her words. She can scarcely even begin to imagine acting truly cordial towards him. Not after what he did to her and her sister, or to her Driver.

Jin had no scathing retort. He simply took what she said in stride -- the intent and implication was clear enough, at least. “So have you.”

Mythra paused mid-thought upon hearing that, peering at him. “How?”

“Better than I have, at least.” He had always been rather monotone when she had known him all those centuries ago, but now there wasn’t even the slightest hint of emotion in what he said. Almost as if he had made peace with himself, given the state he was in now. “You managed to move on. It seems I never did.”

“Yeah, well. It took me a long time to come to terms with what happened. What I did. Who I am.”

In typical Jin fashion, he simply folded his arms and shut his eyes. “I see.”

A moment of silence between the two of them, as Mythra idly watched Rex move about their makeshift camp -- it seemed Poppi might have taken some damage in their last fight with a Guldo, and though he’s certainly not _Tora_ , his salvager background meant he was more than handy enough with mechanics to keep her patched up and going until they could get back to the nopon. The sight brought a faint smile to her face, something which had quickly been picked up upon by her companion as he posed a curious question.

“What’s he like?”

Broken out of her own thoughts, she turned to face him, still quite wary of his motives. “Why are you asking?”

“Curiosity, at this point.” Jin idly rubbed at his core crystal, no doubt still pained by it. “I had chalked him to simply be another fool, unworthy to be a Driver, let alone wield the power of an _Aegis_. But…”

“...but?”

There’s a faint glimmer in his eyes, a look of recognition as he continued. “Something changed. I… realized it earlier, when we spoke before our previous battle. When he said he finally understood what it meant to be Driver and Blade. When he could have easily struck me down, yet didn’t. There was… an unspoken connection there, nearly imperceptible, as he looked me right in the eyes. I… can’t quite describe the feeling, but there was something there, and…”

Mythra dropped her legs back down, merely sitting cross-legged as she eyed him. “You hesitated. You could have easily struck back when we stopped attacking you, but… you didn’t. Why?”

“Because I’ve begun to doubt myself. All these years at Malos’ side, working with him towards a common goal, and… now I can’t help but wonder if it’s all been some fool’s errand. I still have every intention of carrying out what he and I set out for all that time ago, and no matter what you say, my path will not be swayed. But... I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that my perception of things has begun to… change. Because of that boy.”

“Yeah…” She allowed herself the chance to lean back as well, folding her own arms as her expression softed. “He… tends to have that effect on people, it seems.”

“He…” Jin paused, seemingly plotting out his next few words and thoughts before he continued. “He reminds me of Lora.”

“Lora? Really?” That was certainly high praise indeed, coming from him. Perhaps… perhaps it would be okay for her to talk about him a little bit after all. “...yeah, I can see it. They’ve both got that same plucky attitude of ‘come what may’, that near-endless sense of optimism… not to mention the acts of kindness.”

“Mm. I understand now.” Another pause, as he grabbed a nearby piece of debris and eyed it curiously. “Mythra, do you remember our talk in Torna, all those ages ago? About your… bond with your Driver?”

She quirked a brow and stared at him. “You mean that little speech you gave me about how Addam wasn’t my ‘true connection’, and that you thought it was somewhere in the future?”

“Yeah. Do you think you’ve found it?”

“Wait, you mean… with Rex?”

Jin simply tossed the item he held aside, giving her a stare. He needn’t say anything at all.

To that, Mythra shifted somewhat and squeezed her own arms as she allowed her gaze to drift towards the ground. “I mean… maybe?”

“Only ‘maybe’? You found someone who was capable of bringing out your true self and handling the full capabilities of your powers as an Aegis, and you’re not even sure if he’s your true affinity?” There was a short, almost derisive laugh from him. “Surely not even _you_ can be that short-sighted. It’s plainly obvious that you look at and act around him in ways that you never did with Addam. No doubt because you’ve bonded with someone who fully trusts you and understands you.”

Her head snapped upwards, staring at him with her own perplexed look. “Where’s all this even coming from anyways? I thought you hated him? Hated humans?”

“I do, but… I’m beginning to slowly realize that there are always exceptions to the rule. She was the first, and now he appears to be yet another. And if more can be made to think like him, then…” He shook his head, shutting his eyes tight. “No matter. In any case, I’m simply speaking to you, not as enemies, but Blade to Blade. You’ve got a connection to your Driver that would no doubt make most envious. Myself included.”

“Thanks… I guess. Feels sorta weird hearing that from you after all this time, but…” She had already pulled her legs back in again, holding them close to her chest as she rested her head upon her knees, watching Rex from a distance once more. There admittedly _was_ something that had been bothering her in relation to him, something she had felt since the moment she had met him. There had always been the strangest sense that he _wasn’t_ totally unknown to her, that she had met him long before. It’s what drove a question of her own. “Jin, are you… aware of my foresight?”

“The ability to glimpse into the immediate future. I’m aware, yes. I countered it, after all.”

She grimaced upon hearing that -- she certainly wasn’t going to forget what happened in Genbu any time soon, having her abilities so woefully outmatched like that. But… things were different now. It was that same difference that steadily lead to what she wanted to ask. “What if… I told you that my foresight’s been dramatically improved once before? To the point that I could look ahead by _centuries_?”

For once, he seemed genuinely shocked. “Centuries? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised with an Aegis.”

“W-well… remember when I… uh, lost control in Torna? And… sorta started to go rampant?” She let out a deep sigh, hugging her own legs just the tiniest bit tighter. This wasn’t exactly a subject she enjoyed talking about. “I… think my own emotions might have fueled it, or having a portion of my true power did, or something, but… my foresight sort of triggered on its own, and I had all of these visions race through my head. Things from the far future, hundreds of years from that point in time. And… I think I had a vision of him.”

“...’him’?”

“Rex, I mean. I think I saw him… five hundred years before I was supposed to.”

There was a low hum from Jin as he seemed to think on the subject. “And why are you telling me this?”

“Well, I… wanted your opinion. Blade to Blade, like you said.”

“I see. So you had precognition of bonding with your current Driver, five centuries before it would actually happen. Truly incredible.” He tapped a finger to his chin, his own eyes locked on the boy, who was now seemingly conversing with Brighid. “Have you told him yet?”

Mythra’s response was one of flustered stumbling. “W-well, no! I’m… not even completely sure if it _is_ him, but I mean… it _feels_ like it is. When I reach back through the memories and try to picture how he looked during the vision, it just… looks like Rex. The eyes, the hair, all of it.”

“You _say_ you’re not sure, but you certainly sound convinced.”

“I… guess I am, aren’t I?” She already had one of her own fingers tangled up in her hair, wrapping it around while she tried her very best to distract herself. An exercise in futility, really. “How do I even bring that up to him, though? How do you even tell someone that you foresaw meeting them centuries before it would ever actually happen?”

“You care about him, don’t you?”

Her cheeks felt like they were burning a bit at what she had just been told, though she wasn’t really one to deny it either. “...I-I mean, yeah. But what's that supposed to mean?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out, then. He seems the understanding type.” Jin slowly got to his feet, patting some of the dust off himself before beginning to walk over to where the rest of their impromptu group was resting. “I’m good to go. The sooner we can leave this place, the better.”

“R-right.” Hopping to her feet, a quick jog got her caught up to her former comrade, walking beside him as they both strode towards the distant campfire. “Tell me something, Jin. Do you… believe in fate?”

“...I believe that’s a question you should ask _him_ , and not me.”

She was quick on the draw, responding near instantly. “You’re no help.”

“I am when I wish to be, and for the time being, I’ll help when able. This is something you ought to do on your own.”

“You’re sounding like Addam right now.”

“Ah, there’s the biting wit of the Aegis.” He tossed a quick glance her way, picking up his pace somewhat.

Mythra readily matched her speed with his, shooting him a glare as she kept up. “You’re an ass, Jin.”

With the light of the campfire steadily growing brighter, and Rex, Brighid, and Poppi all getting closer, it wouldn’t be long until they’d continue their trek through the ruins of Morytha, and soon enough, a talk like what she just had with him would be little more than a distant memory. She already knew they’d come to blows again -- it was inevitable. Still, it had been nice to speak with him once more, after all this time.

Though she certainly had no idea how she was going to break the news to Rex about what happened in Torna all those centuries ago.


	2. Brought to Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the thrilling conclusion. Because I wanted to write some fluff for Mythra (the poor girl deserves it).
> 
> Also because I still don't know what to do with Mercurial whoops.

_So you’re going to tell him?_

It wasn’t as if she had much choice. Even with Pyra’s question still fresh in her mind, the only thing she could really think of were the words that Brighid had said back in Indol — that if they truly trusted him, and truly cared about him, that they would tell him everything. She and her sister were already painfully close to doing just that. All that really remained was for him to know all about her own past, namely what she had done _before_ him... of her time in Torna alongside Addam.

And of her visions of him all that time ago.

But even then, how was one supposed to bring up such a subject? It wasn’t every day that one simply told another that they had prophesied their _existence_ several centuries before the fact. And yet… she had to find a way somehow. This was something that he deserved to know, as Blade to Driver, but also as someone she saw as being close to herself, and perhaps even closer than that if things played out how she wished them to.

As far as telling him went, she was largely on her own by this point. Jin had already departed and regrouped with the rest of his comrades, and their own party had been reunited once more. Pyra was also very firmly remaining in the backseat on this one, telling her own sister that this was something _she_ had to do, as these were her own memories and feelings. She _did_ gently remind Mythra that she’d like some time with him as well at some point, if only to tell him how _she_ felt, but now was certainly something for the eldest Aegis.

Luckily, they were now at a stopping point. Falling behind Jin and Malos was certainly bad enough, but to try and catch up to them _and_ fight them while fatigued could prove fatal. Several of them still had injuries to tend to as well, from the original fall off the cliffs from above, which meant resting up for the night. With both Mòrag and Brighid left on watch, and far away from the rest of the camp, now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

It didn’t take terribly long to find her Driver. The ever-present ether link between them made it easy enough to find him, if they ever needed to — that, and he was never one to stray too far from a source of warmth, which meant surely he’d be right by the fire.

_There he is, Mythra. I… think he’s sleeping._

It certainly looked like it. She crept closer and closer to him, making her own steps as quiet as she could muster, and softly called out to him. “...Rex? You asleep?”

There was no response, but instead a gentle mumble. Yep, fast asleep. Not one to be deterred, however, Mythra had instead decided she would do the next best thing and simply… lay beside him, not unlike that night in which she had originally ended up in his bed. That had all been a misunderstanding, of course, but this was all _very_ intentional. And… he wouldn’t mind, would he? After all, it wasn’t as if she was touching him or anything. _Yet_. Slowly, gently, she took a place beside Rex and lowered herself to the ground, lying upon her side and allowing herself to simply stare at him, to try and make sure that he was indeed the very same person she had envisioned all those centuries ago.

Her own eyes drifted across his features, wordlessly comparing them to the face she had seen so very long ago. How his own face was shaped, his nose, his mouth, his hair… even his eyes, though they were shut while he rested. She was almost certain it was him. It _had_ to be him, which meant that…

Which meant that they had been fated to meet all this time. Fated to be together, even.

She gingerly reached a hand out towards him, placing it upon his cheek and gasping in surprise when he leaned into the touch. With a little more courage, and at Pyra’s own gentle insistence, she slowly rubbed a thumb against that same cheek, content to simply… watch him as he rested. There was something calming about watching Rex sleep, the way his side slowly rose and fell with every breath, but perhaps most importantly, the way she could feel his own heartbeat from within herself — such was the link that they shared in giving part of their core crystal to him.

 _What will you do, Mythra? You_ are _going to tell him, aren’t you?_

She frowned a bit. _Of course, it’s just… he looks so peaceful right now, and—_

_You don’t want to wake him? I understand. There’s been plenty of nights where I’ve just… watched, like you are._

Her brow furrowed a bit at the thought. _Doesn’t that seem weird to you at all? Watching someone else while they sleep?_

 _Is it_ that _odd to watch over someone you love?_

The mere mention of the word caused her breath to hitch, and she could already feel her cheeks begin to burn. No doubt she was blushing from what Pyra had just asked. And still… she wasn’t wrong either.

“...Mm… M… Mythra?”

At some point, Rex had begun to stir, and Mythra had very nearly let out a yelp of surprise as she pulled her hand away from his cheek, her face very likely as red as could be. Here she was lying next to him, just like before, and she had no reasonable explanation for him as to what she was doing or why. “R-Rex, I—”

“...it’s fine, if it’s you.” His hand reached out to hers, gently taking hold of it and guiding it right back to his cheek, smiling a bit as his eyes opened to meet her gaze. “You’re not usually like this, though. What’s on your mind?”

She certainly hadn’t expected him to be this receptive to her attempts at affection, though she shouldn’t have been terribly surprised either — Rex had always been incredibly passionate at his core, and he had a keen sense of how to read the mood of a given situation. It wouldn’t have been too shocking if him sharing part of their core crystal had given him even more insight into how she and her sister felt about certain things… perhaps that was why they were often so in-tune with one another.

_Be honest with him, Mythra. He deserves the truth._

“...Rex, um… I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” She swallowed hard, feeling her body tense slightly as she prepared to ask the very same question she had been dreading ever since her talk with Jin. “Do… do you believe in fate?”

“Like… things happening for a reason? Like you and Pyra always being meant to eventually go to Elysium?” When she gave him a quick nod back, he simply closed his eyes and leaned once more against the hand upon his cheek as he pondered the question. “...I’ve never thought about it much, really. It’s hard to say sometimes how much something might have happened because of what I did, or if it was just always meant to happen.”

“I-I see.”

“What about you, Mythra?”

“M-Me?” Though mildly taken aback by having her own question turned on her, it _did_ present the perfect opportunity. “I believe in it.”

He had already raised a brow at hearing that, his curiosity piqued. “That so?”

“Yeah, it’s… Rex, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while. About myself. I wasn’t sure of it at first, but after all this time… I’m certain.” Taking a deep breath, she collected her thoughts and feelings as best she could, gently brushing her thumb against his cheek like earlier. At the very least, the physical contact was a way to ground herself. “...hundreds of years ago, before I ever met you, I fought in Torna alongside Addam. You… already know this. But there was… something else that happened that I never really told anyone else about, because I wasn’t sure what to make of it.”

Her gaze had drifted elsewhere since she had begun to talk, but to look back at him now revealed that she had his undivided attention. And… something about looking into his eyes felt as if it gave her the courage she needed to say everything else that was on her mind.

“At my lowest point, my foresight triggered, and… I don’t know if it was boosted by my emotions, or because I had tapped into a portion of our true self, but all the visions I saw were _so_ far in advance. Decades, centuries even, all things which had yet to come to pass… I saw them all. And… I saw a young man in the middle of it. He was… shorter, with golden eyes and ashy brown hair, and even in the midst of losing _myself_ , seeing him gave me this feeling of… hope.”

“Mythra…” He had already reached over to her, lightly brushing a finger against something wet that had begun to roll down her face. “...you’re crying.”

“Because it was _you_ , Rex. It was you that I saw all those centuries ago. I wasn’t sure of it when I first woke up, but after spending this long around you, I…” In the midst of her own confession, she couldn’t help but laugh a bit, the tears of joy streaming down her face a little more frequently. “I _finally_ found you. After all this time… I found you.”

He simply blinked at her, no doubt still trying to process what he was just told. “Mythra, you’re telling me that all this time, we were…”

“Destined to find one another, yes. I… know it’s hard to believe, Rex, but—”

“That’s… wow. I um…” Her Driver let out a deep sigh, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. “I’m… not really sure what to say. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Y-Yeah. I know. It’s… a lot to just dump on you all at once, but there really isn’t any other way to talk about it.”

“...Right.”

He seemed somewhat troubled by all of this new knowledge, having become much quieter than he typically was. Perhaps… it would be best if she were to leave him be for now. She had already begun to sit up slightly, even beginning to withdraw her hand from his face, when she suddenly felt him place his own hand upon hers, holding it firmly in place.

“Just… stay with me like this for a while, Mythra. I don’t get to see this side of you very much.”

 _He_ is _right, you know. He usually sees it with me_.

She could already begin to feel herself pout a bit — she hated when her sister was right about something. Pyra usually _was_ the more affectionate one between the two of them, and she was typically one who gave the impression of being unapproachable. But… “What if the others see?”

“...I think we’re allowed to be happy. That is, uh… assuming this is something you want to do too.”

It very much was, and ordinarily that wasn’t something she would openly admit either. Rex was... a special case, however. “I-I mean, I don’t mind.”

“Guess it’s settled then.” He had already returned his own hand back to her cheek, lightly brushing it with a thumb. “Looks like you stopped crying too.”

“...I didn’t even notice, to be totally honest.”

“Too caught up in the moment?”

“Something like that.” She didn’t notice the light, airy giggle that had slipped out of herself, nor did she pick up on the smile that had begun to spread across her face as she simply lay side by side with him, hands upon one another. “Hey Rex, I um… I’m really glad I ended up with you.”

“...could say the same for you as well. You and Pyra have both just been…” There was a brief, quiet laugh from him, the sound of which made that smile of hers grow ever larger. “You’ve both been incredible. I couldn’t have asked for a better set of partners to be with me through all of this.”

To say that she felt proud certainly would have been an understatement, but rather than vocalize any such appreciation, she instead scooted slightly closer to him, moving both of their hands in conjunction so she could better hold his. Even within the glow of the nearby fire, she was certain he was blushing a fair bit… as was she. And that was fine. She certainly had no qualms showing this softer side of herself to him if it meant being able to simply do things such as this. They settled into a comfortable silence of sorts, content to merely hold hands and stare at one another, and she could already feel herself start to drift off to sleep when he suddenly spoke up again, his voice much softer this time around.

“Mythra, when all of this is over… what will you and Pyra do?”

She blinked a bit, peering at him through bleary eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… once we’ve stopped Malos for good, I don’t know if the world is really gonna _need_ an Aegis. Would you guys just… go back to sleep again, or—”

“Shh. Don’t say something silly like that.” She had already silenced him with a finger upon his lips, grinning faintly at him as she brought her hand back to rest it upon his once again. “Pyra and I have talked about this before. We’ve got no intentions of leaving you at all.”

“...really?”

“Of course. You’re too important to us, after all. I… can’t really speak for Pyra, but…” That grin spread the tiniest bit and she turned her face towards the ground a bit, if only to try and hide her own blush. “...I care about you a lot.”

He had to certainly try his hardest to fight back the intense blush starting to creep up on his face. The sight ordinarily would’ve made her burst into laughter, but she knew better than to do that right now, not when he was allowing himself to be so vulnerable around her.

“You don’t have to say anything right now, of course. I know I’m just suddenly throwing a lot of stuff on you at once.” The Aegis gave her Driver’s hand a gentle squeeze and a smile as she turned her head back towards him again. “Say… Rex.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“When this is all over, like you said… how about we grab a meal out or something?”

He blinked a bit. “What? Like with the others?”

“Of course not. I mean just the two of us.” The smile shifted to a sly grin — she certainly had something in mind. “Like a date.”

“A… a date, huh?” The blush didn’t diminish in the slightest, but he _did_ look like he was seriously contemplating it. And then, he simply smiled and nodded, locking eyes with her. “Alright. A date, then.”

_Well, that was easy._

It sure was. Mythra hadn’t been expecting him to answer quite that quickly either, but… at the very least, it meant the feeling was likely mutual. “You know Pyra’s probably gonna want one too.”

_Wait, Mythra! I should be the one to tell him that!_

Rex’s expression was a rather perplexing combination of… surprise, and yet not. Unexpected, and yet wholly expected. “R-Right, um… two dates, then?”

“You better clear your schedule.”

“Yeah… guess I’ll have to.”

Everything that evening had turned out far better than she could have ever hoped, but… she was starting to feel awfully tired. “Well, enough chit-chat. We should get some rest, hm?”

“Probably a good idea… though, you’re not gonna fuss at me when you wake up or anything, right?” He was certainly giving her a _look_ in that moment, though it wasn’t like she could blame him after what happened last time either.

“Definitely not tonight. I’m right where I want to be.” With a grin and a faint giggle, she gave his hand one last squeeze before shutting her eyes and readying herself for some much-needed rest. “Goodnight, Rex.”

“Goodnight, Mythra.”

And so, with her hand upon his and laying right beside him by the warmth of the fire, the Aegis slept the best she had in the past 500 years.


End file.
